


Inside

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: River wants to figure Inara out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabbletag 1 prompt: River/Inara -- Inside

Inara had a hard time eating breakfast with River staring from a mere six inches away. Finally, she set her spoon down and asked, “May I help you?”

River thought about it and nodded. “Yeah. You're always so... so...” She waved a hand up and down, as if her Inara-ness spoke for itself. “I'm trying to figure out who you are _inside_.”

“Inside?”

“Yeah. You always cater to everyone else's passions. I can't help but wonder, what are Inara's passions?”

Inara blinked, suddenly overcome. Few people ever looked at a Companion and wondered what _they_ wanted. “I could show you.”


End file.
